


I want more

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abundant Handholding, Aftercare, Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Orgasm, Feelings Realization, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mild Somnophilia, Mild Striptease, Minor Rimming, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Gavin Reed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: “Detective Reed.”Gavin tilts his head to the side and focuses on his partner standing a few feet away. He looks to be the only one without his hand hovering dangerously close his service weapon. Unconsciously he scents the air again. By now he could make out Nines’ particular one (metal, snow, freshly washed linen) in a sea of others, even if it’s soured by a tinge of fear and anxiety.A frown worms its way onto Gavin’s face. He doesn’t like it that last part.- - -In the aftermath of a kidnapping, one that ends with Gavin's teeth in his abductor's neck, he asks for Nines to escort him home. A conversation in the car later, and with Gavin's heat in full swing, it's up to Nines to take care of him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 32
Kudos: 475





	I want more

**Author's Note:**

> This story gave me fucking whiplash and I'm the one writing it. The abduction part is very much glossed over but I'll put some vague pointers in the end notes for those who are interested.
> 
> Title from the song: 'I want more' by Kaleo.
> 
> Ps. I did borrow some ideas for parts of the dialogue from Detroit: Evolution (brilliant film by OctopunkMedia, it's on youtube, go watch it if you haven't already) but this work is in no way, shape or form a part of that universe. I just really appreciate the way they write the banter between Gavin and Nines and wanted to emulate it as best I could.

**I want more**

Gavin sticks around long enough for the nearest beat cop to enter the room. The sound of sirens in the distance, growing progressively closer, grates on Gavin’s already frayed patience. Officer Dean doesn’t even try to stop him when he pushes past, in fact, the man flinches back and stumbles out of the way with his gaze turned towards the floor and to the lifeless body lying there.

He draws in deep breaths through his nose the second he’s clear of the building. It isn’t quite enough to rid him of the overwhelming stink of cedar and spice clinging stubbornly to him, like wet clothes sticks to skin after being caught in a surprise downpour.

At least outside of the abandoned two-story house he can keep inhaling the scent of rain-wet asphalt, decaying leaves and ozone until it finally clears the last traces of alpha-stench from his sinuses.

Two more police cars file in along with an ambulance.

The medical team hurries towards the brick house, dragging a stretcher along with them, while a lone medic hesitantly steps closer to Gavin.

She stops dead in her tracks when Gavin’s lips pull back, unbidden, into a snarl. His teeth are elongated, he notes absently, as he stares her down; whatever she meant to say lost in the rumbling growl crawling its way out of his throat.

“Detective Reed.”

Gavin tilts his head to the side and focuses on his partner standing a few feet away. He looks to be the only one without his hand hovering dangerously close to his service weapon. Unconsciously, he scents the air again. By now he could make out Nines’ particular one (metal, snow, freshly washed linen) in a sea of others, even if it’s soured by a tinge of fear and anxiety.

A frown worms its way onto Gavin’s face.

He doesn’t like it that last part.

With a last glare to the poor nurse trying to do her job Gavin stalks towards Nines with single-minded focus. The few policemen in his way part before him like the red sea once parted before Moses although he pays them no mind. When he comes to stand in front of his partner, Nines’ lips part as if to speak, but Gavin, quick as a viper, grabs hold of his jaw with red-stained fingers. “Take me home,” he demands whilst the words freeze on the tip of Nines’ tongue

“I-”

Gavin doesn’t stick around to hear the rest. He marches over to the car Nines had previously emerged from, yanking the passenger-seat door open, and settles in after he closes it again. It’s only a short minute later before Nines is folding his considerable frame into the driver’s seat. He turns the key in the ignition and swiftly merges the car into Detroit’s afternoon traffic.

Adrenaline still courses through Gavin’s veins, though declining steadily, and due to it ebbing away Gavin feels the effects of his heat more acutely. The air is too hot, his clothes too constricting, his mouth and throat suddenly parched and... there’s slick beginning to pool in his briefs. Thankfully his head’s still clear, not yet sinking into a state of mind-numbing arousal.

Gavin can’t help but smirk at the way Nines’ hands tighten on the steering wheel when he inhales and how he unconsciously pushes his foot a bit harder on the gas as a result; they’re already driving well past the speed limit. It shouldn’t amuse him as much as it does but then again... maybe he’s just pleased to know he’s not the only one who’s a slave to his instincts.

They roll to a stop outside Gavin’s apartment complex in record time.

“You should get some rest, Detective, and eat something nourishing before...” Nines trails off.

Neither of them move from their seats, regarding each other carefully, while the world moves on around them outside their shared bubble of space.

“Detective-”

“Does it actually make a difference calling me that? Instead of my name I mean?” Gavin interrupts him. “Does it make you feel more professional? Are we really going to ignore how you want to bend me over the nearest flat surface and fuck me until I can’t remember anything but your name.”

“Gavin-”

“Hmm... say it again,” Gavin purrs, leaning closer to breach Nines’ personal space.

“You’re clearly not thinking straight and taking you up on your-” Nines pauses briefly, “- offer, for lack of a better word, would be immoral.”

“God you’re annoying.”

Nines looks ready to protest when Gavin cuts him off again. “If I didn’t want you here, I’d have taken a cab home. Honestly, for someone with as much processing power as you, you really are a fucking dumbass sometimes” he pauses long enough for Nines to scowl before he cocks his head to the side and continues: “Unless you don’t want to. That’s fine and an acceptable reason and all. _However_ , if your entire argument for saying no stems from some bullshit notion to spare my feeling or whatever... don’t. I want this.”

Nines reaches out to caress one of Gavin’s burning cheeks and Gavin nearly whines at the contact. He manages to remain still and quiet until Nines’ face clears and then he's quickly pulled into a heated kiss. This time, Gavin doesn’t even attempt to stop the noises from escaping. He moans into Nines’ mouth and unclasps his seatbelt to gracelessly climb into Nines’ lap. Once he's straddling Nines' lap, he ruts down and swallows the answering moan Nines offers at the contact.

Heat lashes through his body, spreading quickly, until all he can focus on is Nines beneath him and the hands smoothing down his back to grip at his hips. Gavin jerks his head back, though he’s quick to silence the pathetic whine Nines makes with another brief pressing of lips.

“We both need a shower babe.”

“I feel like that can wait until later,” Nines kisses him again. “Or tomorrow.”

Gavin snickers at the petulant tone and rakes his fingers through Nines’ hair. He looks good with it all messed up. “I’m covered in filth and I want it off. Besides... nothing’s stopping you from fucking me against the shower wall,” Gavin grins wickedly and opens the driver’s side door to slink out.

Without the recycled air in the car, filled with the overpowering scent of their combined arousal and pheromones, there’s nothing to cover the stench of blood from where it’s drying into his clothes and he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Nines clambers out after him and takes his hand hesitantly. Gavin looks up at him, thoroughly distracted again, and the rush of fondness he feels at the gesture very nearly steals the breath from his lungs. It’s never been this easy to tug Nines along before.

They eagerly steal a few more kisses in the elevator with Nines having him hoisted up by his ass and slammed against the wall. It’s always been a bit of a struggle for him, giving up control and allowing himself to be handled in such a manner. He loves it (he hates himself for it) but this is the first time he feels completely and utterly safe. He knows Nines will stop if he asks him to. Not everyone would.

The elevator stops before he can send himself into a downward spiral and the resounding jolt jerks them apart again. Nines loathes to let him go, it shows in the deliberate slowness of his movements, but Gavin doesn’t need to do more than slap him lightly on the arm for Nines to place him back down on the floor. While he's fumbling with the lock Nines crowds Gavin in and buries his nose in the crook of his neck.

It takes twice as long as usual to get the door open.

They close and lock it after themselves before Gavin begins stripping right there on the hallway floor. His jacket falls in a puddle of fabric to the parquet and he pulls the long-sleeved v-neck over his head with little finesse; though he keeps it balled up in his fist. When he throws a coquettish smile over his shoulder, Nines’ gaze nearly burns with how intently he watches. Gavin tosses the shirt in the kitchen trash and unbuckles his belt while he walks backwards. It allows him to retain eye-contact with the android frozen in his doorway. He tosses it to the side as well before he wiggles his fingers in a come-hither-motion which seems sufficient in spurring Nines on.

Fuck he’d forgotten how fast Nines could move when he wanted.

They trade lazy, messy kisses while they wait for the water to heat up enough to step inside. Gavin is also considerate enough to strip Nines of his garments until they’re both naked and wanting.

Gavin feels slick running down his legs in thin stripes as soon as his briefs come off. The unpleasant sensation makes him grimace and he jolts slightly when Nines drags fingers through the mess. He watches, scandalised, as Nines brings the digits to his lips to lap at them with his tongue. The pleased expression settling over his face has Gavin groaning again with unrestrained need.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he whines.

Nines shrugs, a fluid movement, one that has the artificial muscles dancing beneath his skin.

To stop himself from begging Nines to take him right then and there, despite the multitude of tacky fluids still sticking to his skin, he climbs over the lip of the tub to duck his head beneath the stream of water emitting from the shower head. Gavin washes the last traces of blood from his mouth, regrettably erasing the taste of Nines on his tongue as well. With his eyes closed he can’t see Nines step in behind him. Not that it matters... not when his arms slip cautious and slow around Gavin’s waist and he plasters himself to Gavin’s back as if he belongs there.

Gavin tilts his head back to rest against Nines’ shoulder and throws one arm behind himself to rest around the back of Nines’ neck. He loses track of how long they stand there, basking in each other’s presence, but eventually Nines nudges him a bit out of the steady flow of water. His eyes open again just in time to see Nines squeezing a generous dollop of unscented shampoo into the palm of his hand. He rubs his hands together slightly and raises them halfway to Gavin’s hair before pausing there. “Okay?” he asks quietly.

Warmth spreads in Gavin’s chest at the question. He moves his head slightly and rubs against the palm of Nines’ hand in clear invitation. Nines smiles and works the product into Gavin’s hair in smooth circles. He massages his scalp with exquisite pressure and Gavin feels a purr trying to worm its way out of his chest.

For once he allows it to happen.

Nines’ ministrations pause for the briefest of moments before picking up again. His hum of satisfaction complements Gavin’s tone perfectly.

In time Gavin is led back into the water to rinse out the suds and he immediately returns the favour when stepping out again. He cards gentle fingers through the soft strands of Nines’ hair, who helpfully bends his neck for easier access, and something latent and otherwise ignored deep within Gavin’s chest settles. Caring for a potential mate and being cared for in return releasing endorphins and gentling his scent with the glowing, content sensation taking root in his chest.

A deep rumbling purr, lower in pitch than his own, resonates in the small space.

Gavin hadn’t expected this outcome when offering to share the shower with his partner but he’s not complaining. Instead, Gavin licks into Nines’ mouth again, tastes himself in his warm cavern, and he can’t help but suck gently on Nines’ tongue before mapping the space properly. The purr intensifies and Gavin slides one of his hands down from Nines’ head to rest it against the middle of his chest.

He’s fucking vibrating with the force of it.

Nines chases the laughter Gavin lets spill into the air between them and swallows the buoyant sound as if he wants to trap it in his own body; to keep it safe deep within his chest.

They lather each other up with soap and finally they’re clean enough to turn the water off and step out. Gavin grabs a towel and gently rubs the water from Nines’ hair; tossing the towel to him when Nines won’t stop looking at him with unadulterated affection. It’s a bit too much to handle for him this early in the evening.

He snatches the remaining towel off the rack and sets out to feed his little gremlins before he’s completely incapacitated.

The two felines weave between his legs while he attempts to put the bowls down and he gives them each an affectionate rub behind the ears. When he turns around, Nines is watching him from the doorway, and Gavin slowly rises to his full height again.

“Are you sure?” Nines asks.

Gavin’s lips twitch and in lieu of a verbal response, he links their fingers together again and leads Nines to his bedroom. He falls back against the sheets and spreads himself out enticingly on the dark fabric.

Nines is on him in a heartbeat.

Lips trail up his thighs, teeth scrape over his slightly visible hipbones and eventually Nines takes a perky nipple in his mouth to lavish it with attention. Gavin moans throatily and arches up into the feeling. Nines has to press him back into the bed to keep from being dislodged and he twists Gavin's other nipple in retaliation. It’s a terribly inefficient deterrent seeing as Gavin gives a full-body twitch and strains to get him to do it again.

Nines eventually moves to kiss him again and Gavin opens for him eagerly. What he’s not expecting is for Nines to rub harshly against his already sensitive nipples while doing so. Gavin keens loudly into his partner’s mouth and fails to level him with a threatening look. He can’t imagine the half-lidded, debauched expression conveys anything but need.

His head is swimming. Nines smells so, _so_ good and the pleasure of his touch does little to settle the mounting need crawling under his skin; the feeling of emptiness brewing just beneath the surface.

“Please Nines,” he begs.

Nines looks up at him again, still adoring – somewhat unsure – as if he can’t believe this is real, and then licks up Gavin’s jaw. He shudders at the feeling and keens anew when Nines latches onto a patch of skin right behind his earlobe to nibble on. Nines trails bites and kisses in equal measure down Gavin’s throat, scraping elongated fangs dangerously over the scent glands in his neck.

The smell of arousal thickens in the air.

He refrains from biting down even if the impulse is near impossible to ignore, lapping over a prominent collarbone as consolation, trailing an easy path down the entirety of Gavin’s chest. A brief glance up confirms his advanced optics can see a glowing path of saliva leading back to Gavin’s parted lips. Not that he’s in need of a reminder. Still... it satisfies something dark and possessive lurking in the corner of his mind. Besides, any other android could look at him now and know exactly who claimed Gavin for his own whilst any human could look at the dark bruising hickeys and see the exact same thing.

Nines ducks down between Gavin’s thighs and laves at them too with his tongue. The slightly musky taste of Gavin’s slick is intoxicating. It pours quicker, thick rivulets of it, when Nines grinds his knuckles against Gavin’s taint. He moves on to lap it directly from the source and is treated to another one of those needy mewls Gavin seems unable to suppress.

Gavin whines into the pillow, sweat glistening on his skin, from the steady mounting heat flickering under his skin. Nines continues to lick over his hole, nibbling softly at the yielding ring of muscle, until Gavin can’t take it anymore. He drags himself up on shaky arms, away from the delicious pressure of Nines’ mouth, to prop himself up against the headboard and plunge two fingers into his twitching entrance.

His mouth opens around a gasp on Nines’ name.

If he hadn’t been so caught up in the sensation of _finally_ having something filling him he’d have laughed at the awestruck expression Nines was sporting. His mouth is gaping open while he stares mesmerised at the fingers thrusting in and out of Gavin’s clenching hole. A broken and needy sound worms its way from his voice module. He follows Gavin’s scrambling path and settles back between his legs; adding one of his own fingers to the two already in him.

Gavin moans, long and loud, while trying to push his hips down to meet him. “Don’t tease."

“You should heed your own advice,” Nines growls. He notes the way Gavin shivers at the tone and the way his hips stutter in their pace.

Hanging onto the last bit of control he has left Nines grasps Gavin around his wrist, the one soaked in his own fluids, to tear the fingers away and replace them fully with his own.

He scissors them, meeting no resistance whatsoever in stretching them out fully. Nines decides to push his thumb against Gavin’s perineum while at the same time rubbing against his prostate from the inside. The reaction is instantaneous and absolutely precious. Gavin bows over his head and howls when Nines doesn’t let up. Tears cling to his lashes when Nines finally allows some respite and he lets out a hiccuping, tired sob. Nines takes notice of Gavin’s still erect cock, he hadn’t cum after all, and laps over the head until Gavin threads shaking fingers in his hair to pull him off.

He’s breathing heavily, still whining with need, and Nines feels Gavin palm at his dick with a clumsy hand; trying in vain to pull Nines closer.

“You want it darling?” Nines asks, whispers it really, against the shell of Gavin’s ear.

“Ye-hes.”

“What do we say?”

Gavin blinks up at him, uncomprehending, and never stops trying to impale himself on Nines’ dick either; despite the inopportune position he’s found himself in. “Want?” he repeats and then keeps repeating variations of _‘want it’_ and pawing over his partner’s shoulders and between his legs until Nines relents.

He’s altogether too adorable to refuse.

Nines lines himself up with Gavin’s entrance and pushes inside in one slow drag. Gavin arches beneath him again, come splattering against both of their chests, as he comes untouched from feeling the weight of Nines carving a space for himself inside him. After he’s done shaking apart, clenching in fluttering sequences around Nines' penis and very nearly dragging him over the edge too, some semblance of clarity returns to his grey eyes.

“Fuck,” he mutters and throws his arms over his eyes while simply breathing for a second. When he lowers them again, he’s glaring daggers. “Fucking _move_ already, asshole!”

Nines raises an eyebrow and fucks into him once, pulling out and pushing back in again within the span of half a second, before stilling again. It’s enough to punch a startled moan out of Gavin. “What do we say?”

Gavin bares his teeth in a snarl and digs claws into the back of Nines’ neck to pull him down within a hairsbreadth away from him. It’s unexpected enough for Nines to comply, eyes wide in the wake of Gavin’s apparent fury.

“Fuck me right this fucking second or I’ll flip us both over and show you what a _real_ alpha would do,” Gavin growls. “Or are you all talk? That it, huh? Figures that even your protocols aren’t worth shit when it comes down to it! Should’ve fucking asked Connor instea-”

Whatever else Gavin was attempting to say gets lost in the ether when Nines roars, dragging him closer by his thighs and slamming into him again. The brutal pace he sets shuts Gavin up nicely. “Don’t ever say his name again,” Nines says in a low, rumbling snarl; punctuating each word with a punishing thrust. Gavin throws his head back and lets out a gasping laugh.

“Fuck, Nines please-”

Nines grips his hair and jerks Gavin back to face him. “Are we clear?”

“Yes! Just fucking please Nines! I need-”

“Need what? Use. Your. Words.”

Gavin whines, can’t form his thoughts into sentences when Nines begins scraping sharp, pointed teeth over the space a mating mark would adorn his neck. The most he can stutter out are half-formed iterations of Nines’ name and broken pleas for more. It doesn’t seem to bother Nines much. He grins against the skin of Gavin’s jaw and sucks along the path he’d taken earlier until dark bruises are littering Gavin’s skin all the way down to his pecs.

His knot is forming rapidly. It’s already big enough to catch on Gavin’s rim on every outward pull and his partner seems to notice the shift as well since he’s more determined than ever to meet his thrusts. Gavin even goes as far as locking his legs around Nines’ waist to pull him further in with his heels dug into where a human’s kidneys would be.

Nines’ deliberate pace stutters and he lets out an animalistic grunt when he feels Gavin come for the second time; adding to the mess already covering them both. Slick gushes out around his penis, staining the sheets, while Gavin practically screams below him. This time it does pull him over the edge and his knot swells while buried as deep in Gavin as it can go. He keeps grinding his hips further, he can’t help himself, there’s some twisted need willing him closer. A need for Gavin to know exactly who ~~he belongs to~~ he's with.

The amount of cum Nines spills into his lover is quite frankly obscene and he drives it as deep as can go; as if he thinks it’ll take, despite neither him nor Gavin having the necessary equipment to produce pups.

Gavin throws his head back with a mewl, presenting his unmarked throat while, he practically convulses with the intensity of orgasm. It takes everything Nines has to bury his face in the twisted sheets instead of that tempting stretch of skin in order to bite down on something. They hadn’t discussed anything like bonding and Nines would never take advantage when Gavin’s in a vulnerable fucked out state.

Yet Gavin seems to have little qualms about marking Nines as his own. He lifts himself up again and bites viciously into the skin of Nines’ bicep. Damage warnings flash before his HUD, the plating caving under the onslaught, and thirium prickles in the groves left behind when Gavin releases him again. It drips down over his arm to stain the bed below.

Nines leans down to lick the substance off of Gavin’s lips before he does something stupid. Like try to swallow the poisonous chemical down.

Gavin purrs lightly when Nines dips back into his mouth, sucking gently on his tongue and coaxing it to move against his own. They’re still connected, will be for a while yet despite the stream of semen finally tapering off, and Nines realises just how carried away they’d both gotten. There’s not really a good way to move them to ease the strain on Gavin so Nines lowers himself down to rest on his forearms to keep at least some of his weight off of him.

Though it would seem his partner will have none of it. Gavin claws and tugs at him until Nines lowers the entirety of his body weight on top of him. The purr kicks up a notch whilst the smell of pleased and content omega accosts Nines’ overworked sensors.

Gavin won’t stop petting him either. Nines wonders if it’s some previously dormant part of him wanting to care for Nines in the way he must have rationalised Nines had for him. He can’t say he minds, not in the slightest, but it’s still strange to see Gavin act so oddly out of character.

Eventually Nines is able to pull out and he gently rearranges them to be more comfortable. Though he really needn’t have bothered. As soon as he flips them over, so Gavin can rests on his chest instead, his partner perks up and moves to guide Nines back into himself.

Nines grabs his arms before he can, looking up at Gavin with muted shock. Again, a long whine is his answer and Gavin tries to move against him, impatient and insistent.

Cum and slick drip in warm flecks over Nines’ pelvis while they stare each other down. Upon performing a quick scan he notices how Gavin’s hormone levels have skyrocketed in the last hour. “Gavin,” Nines raises a hand to cradle Gavin’s cheek, to sweep a thumb over his cheekbone while Gavin nuzzles against him. “Talk to me.”

Gavin hums and tilts his head to envelop Nines thumb in his mouth to suck on. He tries to follow it when Nines moves it away. It’s interesting to watch how frustration colours Gavin’s expression and how his eyes clear somewhat when it does. He leans down and bites over Nines’ jaw. “You’re taking too damn long,” he grunts.

“I just-”

“Wanted to check if I’m alright,” Gavin mutters, fighting against the fog steadily eating away at his ability to think because Nines looks fucking hesitant and that’s not something he’s seen often... or at all.

“I’m fine. Not sure if you’ve noticed but I’m something of an insatiable slut during my heats. So if you feel like this was enough for you, you should leave now. I know I can be a bit... _much_ so I wouldn’t exactly blame you if you did,” Gavin says, unable to wholly keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“It’s not- I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. We never discussed boundaries or what you’re comfortable with. I-”

“ _We’re._ It’s a two-way street.”

“We,” Nines amends. “I don’t want to... take advantage? Not when you’re in a compromised state.”

Gavin regards him carefully, still fighting against himself to remain in control. Which is damned hard when you’re straddled over one of the most gorgeous androids ever created. One who reeks of lust no less. “Don’t bite me,” Gavin says, trailing fingers over the deep indent in Nines’ bicep with a rueful grimace. “And don’t do any permanent damage. Otherwise I’m down for whatever really.”

Nines wrinkles his nose and Gavin has to lean down to kiss the furrow between his brows away. “That’s still a very broad spectrum.”

“Well so sue me Nines! You’re the first partner I’ve had during a heat! I’m as lost as you are!”

“What?!”

Gavin snorts at the pure, unadulterated shock on Nines’ face. “Oh, not for lack of suitors, tin-can. I just never trusted anyone enough to not put me in danger or, what was it you said, take advantage.”

The stark confession seemingly takes a while to process. Nines' LED spins through colours rapidly before settling on a burning yellow. He remains silent though while he gazes thoughtfully up at Gavin’s (relatively) still form. A second later Gavin gives a full-body shudder and clenches around nothing with a pained moan. “You’re gonna have to speed this up because I’m at the end of my rope.”

“Go on then,” Nines murmurs and lets go of Gavin’s wrist to grip at his hip with one hand and splay the other over one of his ass-cheeks. It’s all the confirmation Gavin needs to sink down on Nines’ cock a bit faster than strictly safe.

Again his attitude changes in a heartbeat and he falls into some knot-hungry, primal headspace to keep him moving. He rides Nines with abandon, completely at his own terms, with Nines struggling to keep up with the swift rhythm.

It’s clear Gavin is seeking his own pleasure with the way he rolls his hips and bounces over Nines’ lap. Gavin occasionally slips on the wet sheets and clenches whenever Nines brushes up against his prostate which leaves Nines unable to accurately predict the sensations to come. It’s maddening and magnificent all at the same time.

It takes no time at all for him to teeter on the edge again. With a menacing grin Nines plants both feet on the mattress, grips Gavin tighter and fucks up into him with all the strength he has in him. Gavin thrashes above him, falls forward to plant his face in Nines’ chest, and digs his nails into Nines’ shoulders until his chassis shows through.

“Come,” Nines growls right by the shell of Gavin’s ear. He hears an out-drawn wail and feels warmth splattering over his chest yet again. It’s a lot less than before but the fact that Gavin fucking cums on command is hot as all hell.

Another few thrusts, perfectly aimed, while Gavin struggles to keep moving and finish what he started. Nines can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of Gavin’s panting breaths fanning across his chest. Hence, when his partner moves as if to rise again, Nines growls darkly. “Again.”

Gavin meets his eyes then. They’re clouded with desire and almost entirely black with hardly any of the compelling grey of his irises visible in the eclipse of his pupils.

_“Now,”_ Nines reiterates and sneaks a hand between their plastered-together chests to stroke over his partner’s dick, rubbing his thumb right beneath the head on every upward stroke. Gavin’s eyes roll back into his skull and even if Nines can feel his cock twitch in his grasp (and the way Gavin clenches vice-tight around his still-swelling knot) no ejaculate dribbles out of his spent cock.

'He came dry', Nines realises with a start.

It’s too much for him to handle and Nines comes for the second time that night; replacing the cum he’d fucked out of Gavin’s hole during their second tryst.

All to keep him sufficiently full of course.

They fall asleep like that. Fucked out, disgustingly sticky with fluids that’ll be a pain to clean up later, and joined together.

-~-

Gavin wakes up on the third day with only a slow, simmering need twining through his bones rather than the aforementioned raw, primal one he’d steadily lost himself to. With his eyes still firmly closed he takes stock of his body. There’s an ache centred in his backside, the one only ever felt after a good round of fucking, while his stomach feels full despite the quiet clawing hunger from one too many meals missed. His shoulders feel sore as well and when he runs a quick finger over his throat, he finds it blessedly unmarked by teeth. At least... not enough to have broken skin or glands.

The second sensation he notices, once his muddled thoughts lean more towards awareness, is the length still moving inside of him.

He turns slightly and blinks an eye open. Nines is out cold, mouth slightly open as he breathes deep and relaxed, face slack in sleep. Still his hips gyrate at a minuscule pace and small needy whimpers pierce the air from time to time.

It’s cute.

Gavin shifts to meet him even if it hurts; it's a good kind of ache, one he certainly doesn't mind.

With a gentle hand he guides Nines’ head to rest in the crook of his neck before using it to drag blunt fingernails over the short-cropped hairs on the back of Nines’ skull. The exhaled breaths dampen his skin and Nines unconsciously seems to snuggle in closer. Even while asleep Nines seems unable to stop himself from darting a tongue out and licking over the place where Gavin’s scent is its most pronounced.

Nines doesn’t wake up gradually the way a human would. One minute he’s in stasis and the next he's awake.

He stills his movements instantly and quietly apologises; something like shame weaving its way into his tone. Gavin however merely rolls his hips back, fighting the urge to fondly roll his eyes, when Nines moves as if to pull out.

“Take what you need baby.”

The sleepy quality of his tone softens Nines’ embarrassed features instantly. Or maybe it’s the kiss Gavin presses against the corner of his lips that does the trick. Either way Nines moves to straddle one of his thighs while lifting his other leg high, leaning the sole of Gavin’s foot against his shoulder, before plunging back into him.

He rocks his hips languidly and Gavin swears he can feel him in his guts. The position drives Nines deeper than ever before and the only thing he can hear, other than his own wet inhales, is the squelching noises of too much slick being fucked out of him. Gavin shivers with delight. It feels good, way too good even. Damned android of his will have ruined him for anyone else.

It takes a while for him to cum. It's a molten heat pooling low in his abdomen, climbing steady and slow, until he reaches completion without any concept of how long it’s taken to get there. Gavin groans when it hits him and his cock manages to dribble miserably over his stomach. He feels like crying all of a sudden, from the stimulation, from the way Nines looks at him with unabashed reverence, from feeling completely and utterly at ease for the first time in years.

Nines flips him onto his stomach when his knot catches and swells inside him again. The usual feeling of warmth from ejaculate being pumped into him is absent and the implications has him burying his blushing face in the sheets.

With a bit of wiggling and manoeuvring Nines has them laying on their sides again. Back to spooning like they’d done when first waking up.

“Are you alright?” Nines asks against the unruly curls of his hair.

“Fine,” Gavin replies, voice thick, near to passing out again from sheer exhaustion. He blinks the last of the liquid building up in his eyes away and rubs his face against the pillow to get rid of the evidence. Gavin can tell, even without turning around, that Nines doesn’t believe him. He’s glad Nines doesn’t press however. Instead he laps at the sweat clinging to Gavin’s jaw and side of his throat while keeping them pressed firmly together with an arm around Gavin’s waist.

It should be gross and weird in all honesty but Gavin feels nothing but comforted by the quiet gesture of affection.

When Nines finally slips out of him an undisclosed amount of time later it’s to return with a damp washcloth to clean Gavin up with. It does remove most of the tacky substances on his skin and he hisses in discomfort when Nines draws it gently over his swollen, abused hole.

“Food or bath?

Gavin thinks for a bit but despite the overall feeling of grossness, hunger wins. And truth be told... he thoroughly enjoys their scents mixed together and spread across every inch of his skin. “Feed me first."

Nines nods and his LED flickers into a considering yellow. He vanishes out the door and Gavin hears him bustling around for a bit before he returns to scoop him up in his arms. Gavin lets out an indignant sound despite melting a little at the offhanded show of strength.

“Nooo, Nines you can’t honestly expect me to sit down right now,” Gavin whines when Nines carries him out the door.

“Of course not,” Nines says, in a tone of voice indicating he’s offended by the mere suggestion. They bypass the kitchen entirely and instead Gavin is lowered down on the couch; in a nest of blankets. He snuggles in there with a content hum. It's a shitty nest, don’t get him wrong, but the fact Nines had _tried_ to make one for him was touching all the same.

Away from his bedroom the air is fresher and less intermingled with their scents. He still smells Nines, but only faintly since his apartment mostly smells like him (go figure) and it tugs at something in his chest.

“Oi! Toaster!” Gavin shouts, happy to see Nines wasting no time in poking his head out from the kitchen to frown at him. “Toss me your jacket?” Gavin continues before he loses his nerve. Much like a cat, Nines gives him a slow blink and disappears to fulfil Gavin’s rather unusual request. A bundle of fabric is dumped on his head and Gavin gives him a lazy thumbs up from beneath it.

Nines shakes his head with a small upwards quirk of his lips.

As soon as he’s out of sight Gavin curls up on his side and buries his nose in the white coat. Metal, snow, freshly washed linen. It mingles well with his own. He idly pets the one cat brave enough to come curl up near him while sorting through the memories of the last three days. It’s less disorienting and blurry than the ones he has from spending his heats alone. Which turns out to be both a blessing and a curse.

“Did- did you at some point feed me water from your own mouth?!”

“It was the only way to get you to drink.”

Gavin groans with embarrassment and closes his eyes whilst he contemplates throwing himself off the balcony. 'Too much effort', he decides while casting a mournful look in the direction of the glass-door. He doubts he’d get that far given the state of his body. It’d be far easier to just drown himself in the bathtub later when washing himself.

Nines pauses next to the couch and gazes down at the bundle of blankets and man he finds there. A swell of warmth overtakes him, it squeezes his thirium-pump tight and it’s... a lot. Adorable isn’t a word one would usually associate with the ill-mannered person he calls his partner but it’s hard not to right at this very moment.

He’s clutching Nines’ jacket like teddy-bear, hair an unruly mess and a satisfied smile gracing his plump lips. The omega radiates serene comfort and happiness. It mellows his scent beautifully and Nines _loves_ it. L̶̲ǫ̴̨̨̥v̶̠͋̑e̵͚͌̓s̶̋͛ ̵̹̫͐̚h̸̸̸̼̐͝im̷̍̍͝ͅ?̸͚͚͝

Nines clears his throat and offers up the plate of grilled cheese when Gavin jerks his head up and pushes Nines’ jacket beneath him as if to hide the evidence of what he’d been doing.

“Fuck me!”

“Again?” Nines asks, batting his lashes innocently. The colour drains from Gavin’s face in a manner of milliseconds.

“Nope. No. Nuh-uh. You’re getting nowhere near this ass for at least a week. _Minimum,_ ” Gavin snarks and yanks the plate out of Nines’ hands. He takes a massive bite out of it and lets out a shameless, pornographic moan. “You know what. Forget I said anything. You can bend me over the coffee table right fucking now if you bring me another one of these.”

Nines banishes the rather tempting image from his mind and nudges Gavin gently with his knee. “Finish your breakfast,” he says, amused.

He does take the plate once it’s empty and makes a second batch. This time though, instead of handing it over when Gavin makes grabby-hands towards it, Nines sinks down on the very edge of the couch and breaks off a piece. He offers it to Gavin, who huffs but obediently opens his mouth to accept the offering; even going so far as to take the tips of Nines’ fingers into it too.

Again... that indescribable feeling of warmth flittering inside his bio-components.

Nines hands him a glass of water afterwards and keeps a watchful eye on him. Given the pace Gavin is swallowing it down, Nines is afraid he might choke.

Once he’s done Nines gets the shower going and helps Gavin to the bathroom at which point Gavin points to the door and firmly tells him to wait outside.

“At least let me take a piss alone.”

Nines rolls his eyes and mutters something which sounds suspiciously like ‘humans’. He plants a kiss to Gavin’s temple and is kind enough to close the door behind him so Gavin won’t have to hobble his way over and do it himself.

After finishing his business, Gavin limps to the sink and washes his hands. Making the mistake of looking up into the mirror, Gavin freezes in place. It’s not like he didn’t know he’d be covered in marks but damn... the purple-black-ish blotches of colour will be a pain to hide. A good amount of them have been sucked into the skin high on his throat or just beneath his jawline. He presses against them and grins at the mild discomfort it brings. His hips aren’t in any better shape nor are his thighs.

A hysterical giggle escapes him at the thought of walking into work looking like he does.

There’s a knock on the door. “Are you alright in there Gavin?” Nines asks and he sounds extremely concerned.

“’M fine. Just... get in here!” When Nines pokes his head in through the door, Gavin’s already turned back towards the mirror. “How the hell am I going to explain these-” Gavin gestures over his mutilated throat,”-to Fowler? He’s already been on my ass over looking unprofessional at work.”

“He’d have to yell at us both then.” Which... is a fair statement. There are multiple patches of abused skin over Nines’ own throat, shoulders and parts of his back (where Gavin had raked claws down until he scratched the plastic below). The synthetic skin won’t close over them, it’s trying to but always glitches back out again, so they’re painfully obvious. Though, the worst one by far is the mark Gavin had bitten into his bicep on the first night.

Nines unexpectedly perks up. “It would be my first remark.”

Gavin snorts. “Not sure that’s something to aspire for, dumbass.”

“Both your and Hank’s insubordination files are novel-sized. Even Connor’s been reprimanded a few times.”

“Awe, poor you! Must be absolutely fucking terrible being the golden child,” Gavin smirks. “They’ll blame me for dragging you down in the dirt with the rest of us.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else ruin me willingly,” Nines says. Gavin meets his eyes in the mirror and grins crookedly at the earnest response.

“Careful there, Nines. You’ll have me believing you care.”

A sigh exhaled against the back of his neck. “I do.”

“I know,” Gavin says around a shit-eating grin. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“I hate you,” Nines bites out, but it’s playful and followed closely by a tender kiss to the side of Gavin’s jaw.

“Nah you don’t. You love me,” Gavin drawls and Nines stills behind him.

“I do,” Nines looks to the floor, processing what just slipped from his mouth. It's true he realises with a start. Somewhere between the insults and smiles and abundance of time spent together, Nines had managed to fall for his partner. He meets Gavin’s bewildered gaze and says it more clearly. “I really do love you, Gavin Reed.”

“Well fuck. Why would you do that to yourself?”

Nines lifts his hands to cradle Gavin’s face and wipe his thumbs over old scars, moles and freckles. He offers no answer to the self-deprecating question; he’s not sure he has one in all honesty. The most advanced android to date and yet unable to recollect when he’d fallen head-over-heels for his partner. Lost in thought, he gently steers Gavin towards the running shower and lifts him over the lip of the tub by his waist.

The far-away look in Nines’ eyes isn’t comforting in the slightest and Gavin turns into himself when it looks like Nines is about to leave. ‘Say _something_!’. Not even fully conscious of the action Gavin grasps Nines loosely around the wrist to make him stay. Because he has always been selfish and he doubts he’d be able to put all the pieces of himself back together if Nines walked out of his life.

“You know I love you too, right?” Gavin confesses. “And if it wasn’t so early into... whatever-the-fuck this is, I’d have let you mark me properly.”

“Are you telling me I didn’t do a good enough job already?” Nines says with a wan smile.

“I’m telling you to shut the fuck up and stop overthinking shit. And that once I feel up for walking further than four steps at a time you should let me take you on a date. Like... a proper one with me shoving flowers in your face and holding your hand and whatever else people do on dates. It is a thing people do on dates, right? I mean... the flowers and sappy shit?”

The corners of Nines’ lips twitch upwards and Gavin has the distinct feeling he’s being laughed at. Though in the end it doesn’t matter all that much. Not when Nines finally steps up close to him and fills the empty space with his presence. Not when he kisses him with fervour until Gavin feels himself stumbling closer when he pulls back again.

‘Mine’ Gavin thinks to himself. Repeats it out-loud when they’re settling back down on clean linens for a nap, hands held tightly in each other’s. Nines doesn’t refute it. “All yours,” he says instead and scrapes a nail over the love-marks adorning his neck. _“_ And you’re mine.”

Possessive like the arm encircling his waist and Gavin purrs contently. The one part of his omega-instinct he’d always denied, the one urging him to find a suitable mate to care for him, is quiet for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note/Author's thoughts on this piece: endings are fucking difficult as all hell 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Come holler at me over at [tumblr?](allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com)  
> \- - -  
> Backstory-ish:  
> •Gavin, beginning to feel the effects of his upcoming heat, asks for a week off. It's a twice-a-year-occurrence and Fowler is one of few who knows Gavin's real secondary gender (he presents as a beta at all times otherwise).
> 
> •On his way home/to get supplies he's ambushed by some asshole with a grudge - either against Nines, Gavin or the DPD as a whole.
> 
> •He wakes up handcuffed to a chair with a camera recording his and his kidnappers' movements.
> 
> •The kidnapper boasts to the camera, says he'll enjoy ruining one of theirs. That him having this unmated omega to breed while he forces them to watch is entertaining to him.
> 
> •He walks behind Gavin and grazes his teeth along his unmarked neck, at which point Gavin goes blind with rage.
> 
> •He shrugs off the cuffs (because of course he picked the locks while A-hole™ is distracted) and is quick and violent enough to catch his attacker off guard and rip his jugular out with his teeth.
> 
> •Cue Gavin crouching in place and growling while the kidnapper stumbles back, falls and chokes to death on his own blood.  
> \- - -


End file.
